


On Top Le Drunk

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom, hirotada
Genre: M/M, Sex, drunk, gift for emmaburritos, hiro tops, the fucking shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hiro was of the more sappy type, he would describe how Tadashi moaned sweetly for him, saying his name like an angel from above with rosy cheeks of pleasure. But that wasn't Hiro, instead, all he thought of was the way Tadashi was over heated as he panted, rocking his hips and demanding Hiro to stop being a little shit for once. He'd even comment about the bit of drool on the corner of his brothers mouth, but that was knowledge for Hiro to know and only Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Le Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey there! This was written for my dear friend Emma who got me into this ship and has been a wonderful person, letting me get away with many things and being a little shit. So hope you enjoy Emma, our boys with them just how you like it, Hiro right on top!

Tadashi could feel himself sway back and forth as he made his way up the stairs to the shared bedroom of his own and Hiro's, the effects of the alcohol having taken a bit of time to hit but damn did it hit him hard as he tried to think back to how he made it up the stairs. he could remember how he made it across the street to the cafe, from the bar, he could remember all that but the walk of the way up the stairs was just a mystery that he paused, two steps from the top to reflect on how the fuck he made it up in one piece. He shook it off, head slightly spinning. The word seemed more colorful, that he could tell the shades, the way the hues mixed together and blended, the beauty in even the nightlight on the staircase, he could understand it and why there were artists and writers that made their lives works about such things. It made sense in that moment of time.

 

It made him yearn for another drink, to keep this going, to not forget how it happened, the way he felt and the way the world around him seemed vibrant and better then the reality surrounding them all. His parents were dead, his aunt raised them, he couldn't even remember his parents voices or how they smelled the day before the crash, he couldn't remember his own mothers arms around him and he KNEW Hiro had no idea of what those were like, to forget something so ingrained. It hurt Tadashi, almost as much as the hardships he had still as a growing adult he kept to himself because Cass had enough on her plate and Hiro was a literal genius, he didn't need to know of his above average brothers worries and fears, of his trouble-ships while Hiro dealt with the judgment and harassment of school and students alike with his age and brain. Hiro didn't deserve that, he deserved better, Tadashi decided as he reached the bedroom and opened the door. He thought he had closed it slowly and softly, to not wake him but his sense of sound was fucked up by the buzz of alcohol strong in his mind and veins, in his blood. He moved too fast, closed the door a bit harder then he meant to.

 

Hiro most certainly heard the sound of the door shutting as he sat up and looked at it with bleary e yes and sleep in the corners in the crusty form that annoyed everyone. "The hell are you doing out so late?" He questioned with heavy sleep. Did Hiro think he was sleeping already? Was he that much of a predictable loser to sleep at such an early hour and stay asleep that no one expected him out so late and drinking?

 

He moved to Hiro's bed, crawling easily across until his hands met Hiro's hip bones. "What about it? I'm an adult." He murmured, slight slur to his words when he thought he was doing damn well with speaking and shit. After all, he could totally handle his alcohol better than his friends. Wasabi for example was a slush and was a giggling mess after one drink. Honey Lemon was surprisingly the hard core drinker, able to handle as much as Tadashi, making it a match of the best of the drink.

 

Tonight he won and damn was it costing him as he looked over Hiro's lips, admiring how they shined from Hiro licking them as he woke up slightly.

 

"You're drunk? You of all people? Jeez, and to think you were the adult here." Hiro snorted easily. Tadashi ignored that easily as he moved to crawl onto the bed of Hiro. He absently knew his own bed was directly on top of Cass' a floor lower and that it would be lower with his attempt to be sneaky and not sound like a drunk elephant as he made it to Hiro, cupping each side of his face.

 

"So?" he questioned, leaning forward to brush their noses. His eyes were at half mast as he looked into hazy hazel eyes, looking into the swirls of his eyes. He ignored the way that Hiro gave confused look, the way his cheeks flushed and he squirmed, denying what he knew was there and what they both had been avoiding for weeks, months even, mainly by Tadashi.  
  
It was taboo, it was wrong, it was so fucked up that it shouldn't even be possible but damn did he want his younger brother and wish they had separate parents to make this acceptable in the eyes of society but given the situation, he didn't give a shit as he leaned in to close the distance between them and capture the strawberry pink lips of his brother. Damn him and that stupid strawberry lip balm!

 

Hiro was in pure shock, denial and so many things including the river in Egypt, but he didn't want to yet admit at the way the hot press of lips, sweet with alcohol pressed to his own felt. How he felt drunk the from a kiss alone. He didn't want to admit to this sick fantasy. He may be much younger, but he knew enough of the law, of the world, more then others expected of him that he knew it was wrong. He should be in Tadashi's drunken time, be the voice of reason for once but instead he tangled his fingers into the front of that lame, dorky blazer and cardigan he wore, tugging in desperate need. Why was he so in love with the way that Tadashi whimpered his name against Hiro's lips? How he groaned at the feeling of power he had over his brother at this moment, that he could either make or break the man with his words only? It would be so easy to ruin him, and while Hiro would never in his life do it, the idea that he could made Hiro feel such control and power he almost felt drunk himself.

 

Pushing at Tadashi's shoulders, Hiro rolled them, Tadashi still intoxicated made it easier to use his brothers weight against him. It would be so easy to straddle his waist, to grind down and rock his hips how he wanted, but Hiro had another fantasy in mind. He settled between Tadashi's thighs instead, pulling them around his waist, grinding instead against his ass, watching as Tadashi tilted his head back with a uncontrolled gasp and groan. Shit, if Hiro didn't shut him up, Cass would hear from her dead man slumber and check on them.

 

Now here is the trouble of Hiro planning to fuck Tadashi until he cracked and begged, Hiro was too short to lean up and kiss him to silence in this position. Sure, he could reach his nipples and collarbones, but with Tadashi obviously not wanting to lift his head with how he was tilting it back, it was a lost cause to try at the moment. Sticking his tongue into the small gap between his front teeth, he slipped a hand under Tadashi's already wrinkled shirt, the other moving up and pressing two fingers into Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi closed his mouth around the digits, tongue darting around and between, sucking with eyes half closed. Now if that wasn't enough to Make Hiro moan, he didn't know what.

 

The hand scrambled from smooth, overly hot skin to work on Tadashi's pants. Whenever Tadashi drank, Hiro knew it lead to his brother passing out when the the alcohol started to leave his bloodstream and he would have a limited time before he would be fucking his sleeping brother. Now that was pushing some borders he wouldn't go into. Drunk Tadashi though? A-OK and welcomed.

 

Leaning in, Hiro flicked his tongue at the slit of his brothers cock, feeling teeth scrape his fingers and the deep, needy groan vibrate around said fingers. Hiro didn't spend as much time as he wanted to at his dick, pulling back and giving a slap to Tadashi's outer thigh, pulling his fingers out of Tadashi's mouth. "Hey space-case, reach in my nightstand for the only bottle in there okay?"

 

Tadashi nodded, fumbling with the top of the nightstand before opening the little door, checking the first shelf then second before finding what he was instructed. In the morning, he would question why the fuck Hiro had a bottle of lube, but for now, he didn't give a shit, he just wanted whatever it was Hiro was promising with that grin and in those eyes. Was it so wrong to think Tadashi was hot as hell with his pants around his thighs, shirt pushed up and wrinkled, the flush over his cheeks, crumpling that ever so cool and collected look he was known for? Was it worse that he fucking loved being the cause of it as he grinded demandingly against his brothers ass.  
  
Now for the Olympics session, Hiro murmured under his breath, moving himself awkwardly and nearly falling forward into Tadashi's belly button as he pulled Tadashi's pants down and off. Well. Not quite off. More of caught around his shoes because Hiro was an impatient little shit, making Tadashi bend his knees enough he could settle weirdly half between them, half straddling a knee as he covered the once spit slick fingers in lube. The first finger had resistance with how tight Tadashi was, not wanting to quite go into into the puckered hole Hiro had big plans. By big plans, he meant his dick. Hiro was very original in his own witty thoughts.

 

If Hiro was of the more sappy type, he would describe how Tadashi moaned sweetly for him, saying his name like an angel from above with rosy cheeks of pleasure as he gracefully took each of his three fingers up his bumhole. But that wasn't Hiro, instead, all he thought of was the way Tadashi was over heated as he panted, rocking his hips down onto the fingers, trying to take more, deeper and demanding Hiro to stop being a little shit for once and just fuck him already. He'd even comment about the bit of drool on the corner of his brothers mouth, but that was knowledge for Hiro to know and only Hiro.

 

The position they were in was awkward enough with preparing and fingering Tadashi, but to fuck in this position? No. Hiro had to think in a new angle, something he was told by his brother once before and it hit. New angle. Hiro grinned, moving between the spread and bent knees, trapped with the pants around his ankles and shoes, lifting them over his shoulders to bend Tadashi in half about. Quick work was made of his own shorts, giving himself the freedom by tossing them aside.

 

Eyes open and trained on Tadashi, Hiro pushed the head of his cock in, thighs trembling for a moment at the way the head was swallowed and squeezed, the rest of the length greedily being pulled in as Tadashi purposely clenched around him breathlessly. Hiro had to take a moment, face into his counterparts collarbone, breathing hard. He hadn't even started moving and yet he felt the urge to already cum. Could he be anymore of a typical virgin? Abso-fucking-lutely it seemed, as Hiro started to thrust, relying on his knowledge from dirty porn that made him feel inadequate about his dick size, and from fanfiction with better sex scenes then most published novels. Such as this one. He tried the rocking his hips, but he couldn't quite figure it out with his head fuzzy, instead just going for thrusting.  
  
At least Tadashi seemed to be in the seventh realm of pleasure with how he was biting his knuckles, lifting his hips to meet every thrust, free hand wrapping clumsily around his cock to stroke and jerk, thumb circling the head and smearing precum to make his hand motions slick. His feet moved, focusing to the uncomfortable of being trapped with the pants around his shoes and finally kicking one shoe off, freeing one leg from the tight jeans and spreading properly. The change made Tadashi turn his head to muffle a loud slur of mixed curses and praises into the pillow as Hiro managed to brush against his prostate.

 

There was no stopping himself, there was no pulling back to try and calm himself, to prolong his orgasm, Hiro was already at the edge of losing his mind when finally the wash of white flashed in his eyes, relief hitting hard, nearly beating as fast as his heart. What pushed him to biting into Tadashi's collarbone was the way Tadashi tensed around his sensitive dick very purposely.

 

The alcohol in Tadashi made it a little harder to reach orgasm until Hiro's hand joined in, rolling and rubbing his fingers along and behind his balls until finally Tadashi groaned. No, not quite a groan, more of a broken whine mixed with a deep, husky moan towards the end as cum splattered across his stomach and Hiro's.

 

Both were tired, sweaty, and sticky but didn't care as Hiro pressing himself into Tadashi's arms, pulling out. He would tease Tadashi the night morning for walking like he had something stuck up his ass, hungover, grumpy and with dried cum along his asshole. But for now, sleep in the sex scented room, the comforter tossed over the top of them, head and all, the only thing poking under the tangled mess of arms and legs was a lone shoe and jean clad foot.  


End file.
